Access network selection policies are used by the network operator to steer its users between different wireless access networks. In a typical scenario, end user devices are provided with access network selection policies as guidance to the devices to find the most preferred access network for their needs. The most preferred access network may also be dependent on the service. The users of the devices may comply with the guidance or overrule it.